48 HORAS
by justcassy
Summary: PRÉ NOW WHAT...SPOILERS À FRENTE!
1. EXPLOSÃO

**48 HORAS**

**AUTORA : CASSY**

**RESUMO: PRÉ- NOW WHAT? SPOILERS À FRENTE...Em 48 horas, tudo pode acontecer!**

**HOUSE, CUDDY E COMPANHIA NÃO ME PERTENCEM...INFELIZMENTE... PORTANTO, OBRIGADA FOX POR DEIXAREM QUE EU ME DIVIRTA UM POUCO COM ELES HEHEHE**

**CLASSIFICAÇÃO: NC-69 ( PREPARE FOR COMPLICATIONS...)**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - EXPLOSÃO**

* * *

**Casa de House**

- Diga de novo...Pediu House enquanto passava a barba sobre o rosto de Cuddy.

- Porque? Você não acreditou da primeira vez? Questionou Cuddy, se rendendo às carícias dele.

- Eu só quero me certificar de que não estou alucinando dessa vez. Sussurrou ele, beijando-lhe a nuca.

Cuddy estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de House percorrendo as curvas de seus seios, suavemente, sobre a roupa de hospital que ela usava.

- Isso parece uma alucinação para você? Questionou ela, logo antes de empurrá-lo e retirar a blusa rosa, provocativamente, expondo o sutiã preto que usava.

House sorriu diante da cena. Ele havia sonhado com aquela situação tantas noites seguidas, que já havia perdido a conta. Mas dessa vez, tudo seria diferente, muito melhor do que sua imaginação pudesse criar. Se aproximou novamente de Cuddy, entrelaçando-a pela cintura com os braços e puxando seu corpo contra o dela.

A respiração de Cuddy tornou-se ofegante no exato momento em que o rosto de House percorreu seus seios, mordiscando um mamilo sobre o fino pano do sutiã rendado.

- House...isso não é justo...pare! Exclamou ela, tentando se conter.

- O que não é justo? Eu me aproveitar de você? Perguntou ele, confuso.

- Não...o fato de que eu estou seminua, enquanto você está completamente vestido. Respondeu ela, maliciosamente mordendo seu lábio inferior na tentativa de provocá-lo.

Eles sorriram um para o outro. E House tirou a jaqueta e a jogou ao chão, sem pensar duas vezes.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, chefe. Afirmou ele enquanto se livrava da jaqueta.

Cuddy se aproximou dele, e levantou sua blusa, ajudando-o a retirá-la.

- Agora sim, estamos quites. Disse ela, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

A excitação era evidente no rosto de House. Ele se aproximou novamente de Cuddy e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto os braços dela passeavam sobre os seus, sentindo a tensão em cada músculo ali existente.

- House eu não sei se você percebeu, mas nós ainda estamos no banheiro. Indagou ela.

Ele tentou levantá-la, mas sua perna não o permitiu. Então, seguiram em direção ao quarto, o mais rápido que puderam. House sentou-se sobre a cama e ficou parado por alguns segundos, apenas admirando a beleza da mulher à sua frente. Enquanto ela se livrava da calça que vestia, jogando-a ao chão.

- Eu sempre soube que você combinava as roupas íntimas! Disse ele em ar triunfante.

- Desde quando você costuma inspecionar minhas roupas de baixo, Dr. House? Questionou ela, tentando conter o riso.

- Preciso te mostrar uma coisa, espere aqui. Disse ele, enquanto saiu à procura de algo.

House seguiu para o armário, abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma peça de roupa dali, balançando-a na direção de Cuddy como se fosse um troféu.

- O que é isso? Perguntou Cuddy, curiosa.

- É sua. Roubada diretamente da sua gaveta de calcinhas... Contou ele.

- O que você costuma fazer com uma calcinha roubada da minha gaveta? Quesitonou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Quer mesmo saber? Eu sou um homem solitário...e precisava de compania. Disse ele, abraçando Cuddy por trás.

Ela tomou a calcinha de sua mão e a jogou do outro lado do quarto.

- Agora você não precisa mais disso, porque eu estou bem aqui House...bem aqui. Avisou ela, deixando que as mãos dele percorressem cada parte do seu corpo.

House levou as mãos até a barriga de Cuddy, brincando suavemente ao redor de seu umbigo. Desceu lentamente pela parte interna de suas coxas, fazendo com que ela sentisse seu corpo amolecer. Ele a tocou sobre a calcinha, sentindo que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a ela. Naquele momento ela levou sua mão de encontro à dele, apertando-a ainda mais sobre o local, enquanto um gemido abafado escapou de seus lábios.

Ela se virou de frente para ele. E ambos se beijaram novamente, mais voluptuosamente do que das vezes anteriores, tamanha a excitação do momento. Os lábios de House percorreram a nuca de Cuddy e desceram em direção ao seu ombro, enquanto as mãos dele trabalhavam na tentativa de abrir o sutiã que ela vestia.

- House, pare! Exclamou ela, tentando se conter.

Cuddy o empurrou sobre a cama e ele acabou caindo sentado sobre ela.

- O que foi? Você se arrependeu? Disse House, com certo medo no olhar.

- Não, eu só...quero saber uma coisa. Respondeu Cuddy, enquanto se agaixava para pegar no chão a calcinha que House havia mostrado.

- Eu não posso responder mais tarde? Pediu ele, incrédulo.

- Não. Agora, House. Eu quero saber agora...disse ela, jogando a calcinha roubada sobre o rosto dele.

- E o que exatamente você quer saber? Questionou House, segurando a calcinha entre as mãos.

- Eu quero que você me mostre e me diga o que você costumava fazer enquanto estava sozinho aqui...e pensava em mim. Disse ela maliciosamente, tentando afastar o corpo do alcance de House, para tentar resistir.

Ele sorriu diante do que Cuddy havia pedido. Essa provavelmente era uma fantasia dela e House estava pronto para atendê-la. Ele se deitou sobre a cama, com a calcinha nas mãos. Levou a roupa íntima ao rosto, como se pudesse sentir o cheiro de Cuddy na peça.

- Eu te conto...e te mostro...mas você tem que escolher. Com pudor ou sem pudor, doutora Cuddy? Perguntou ele, em tom sarcástico.

- Sem rodeios House, eu só quero um tipo de...entretenimento. Disse ela, encostando-se na entrada do quarto.

Então House começou a contar o que várias vezes sua mente havia imaginado...

- Você estava vestida de Colegial...Contou ele.

- Que nojo House! Não tinha nada melhor para você imaginar? Brincou ela.

- Ei, é minha fantasia, não sua...boca fechada ou eu não participo da brincadeira! Gritou ele.

Ela aceitou, e permaneceu calada, encostada junto à porta.

- Continuando...você estava vestida de colegial e começou a fazer uma Pole Dance para mim...tirou peça por peça...jogando cada uma delas em minha direção. Começou ele, fechando os olhos e se lembrando da fantasia.

- E como você se sentiu imaginando isso? Questionou Cuddy, se aproximando lentamente da cama onde House estava.

- Excitado...muito...excitado...Respondeu ele.

- O que você fez depois? Continuou Cuddy...

- Imaginei que eu te beijava, e você me beijava de volta. Afirmou House.

Ele pegou a peça íntima roubada de Cuddy e a levou com as mãos, dentro de sua própria roupa íntima, massageando-o ali, como fazia enquanto sonhava com Cuddy.

A médica subiu na cama e levou o corpo lentamente em direção a ele, substituindo as mãos dele pela sua. House abriu os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Cuddy sobre ele, dessa vez ele não estava sonhando. Era uma maravilhosa realidade.

- Pare House, eu estou aqui...você não precisa imaginar mais nada. Afirmou ela, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu, sem tirar as mãos de dentro da roupa íntima que ele usava.

Eles se beijaram novamente, enquanto Cuddy aumentava a frequencia de seus movimentos. House gemeu enquanto a beijava, tamanho o prazer que ela estava lhe proporcionando.

- Isso é muito melhor do que tudo que eu já imaginei. Contou ele, invertendo as posições na cama e ficando sobre ela.

Ele se livou da calça que vestia e deitou-se sobre Cuddy, beijando-a novamente nos lábios. As mãos de Cuddy percorreram o abdome de House e desceram em direção a sua coxa. Ele estremeceu de dor ao senti-la tocá-lo ali, parou o que estava fazendo e se deitou ao lado dela na cama.

- O que foi House, eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Questionou ela.

House cobriu sua coxa com o lençol e a massageava constantemente, na tentativa de melhorar a dor.

- Me desculpa eu não queria...disse ela aproximando seu corpo do dele.

Cuddy levantou o lençol e descobriu a perna deformada de House, levando os lábios sobre a cicatriz que ali havia.

- Você não precisa se envergonhar House. Eu amo você do jeito que você é. Afirmou ela, subindo os lábios em direção à barriga de House.

Eles se livraram da samba canção que ele usava em um instante. Em seguida, Cuddy o cobriu com os lábios, sugando-o suavemente, em toda a sua extensão.

A respiração se House se tornou irregular naquele momento. Ele mal conseguia se lembrar de respirar ao sentir os lábios de Cuddy sobre ele. À medida em que ela intensificava os movimentos, seus quadris se levantavam em resposta, quase que involuntariamente.

- Céus, Cuddy...o que você está fazendo? E não se atreva a parar para me responder isso! Exclamou ele.

E ela não parou, levando House quase ao êxtase. Até que ele tomou uma atitude. Empurrou o rosto de Cuddy, e a puxou sobre a cama, deitando-se sobre ela. Enquanto se beijavam, House se livrou do sutiã que ela usava, expondo seus seios aos olhos dele. As mãos de House percorreram lentamente cada seio de Cuddy, perdendo um tempo maior com seus mamilos. Ele logo substituiu suas mãos por seus lábios, sugando cada mamilo fervorosamente, fazendo com que o corpo de Cuddy estremecesse em resposta.

Ela desceu sua mão entre seus corpos, guiando-o na direção certa, exatamente onde ela o queria. House entendeu o a única peça de roupa que Cuddy ainda possuía, jogando sua calcinha no chão ao lado da cama. Se posicionou sobre ela em seguida, olhando-a nos olhos.

Eles começaram seus movimentos, enquanto suas mãos e lábios se exploravam. House a penetrava em movimentos suaves inicialmente, percorrendo cada parte do corpo dela com as mãos, na tentativa de decorar cada milímetro da pele nua e exposta da mulher que tanto havia desejado durante todos esses anos.

Cuddy inverteu as posições na cama, soltando o cabelo que antes estava preso. Ela se posicionou sobre ele, intensificando ainda mais o movimento. Fazendo com que ambos gemessem de prazer.

Jogando o cabelo enquanto movimentava os quadris, Cuddy fez com que House a puxasse ainda mais para si, beijando-a novamente nos lábios, enquanto tentava lembrar-se de respirar entre um gemido e outro. Ele apertou os quadris de Cuddy de encontro ao dele, para aumentar a superfície de contato, fazendo-a sorrir em retribuição.

- Você gosta de ficar por cima...no comando, não é mesmo? Questionou ele.

- Por acaso você tem alguma dúvida disso? Retrucou ela.

Naquele momento House tomou partido e inverteu novamente as posições, deixando que ela ficasse de lado, com as costas para ele. Ele segurou uma das pernas de Cuddy com as mãos e novamente se posicionou dentro dela.

- Eu gosto de mudar de posição. Afirmou ele, sugando o lóbulo da orelha de Cuddy.

Nesta posição ela já não tinha controle sobre os movimentos dele, e House percebeu que a estava fazendo chegar ao clímax. Cuddy fechou os olhos, e respirou profundamente, tentando não se render tão rapidamente.

- Você quer que eu pare? Sussurrou ele, ao pé do ouvido de Cuddy.

- Nãooo! Eu só quero...abraçar você. Avisou ela.

Novamente House se posicionou sobre ela, para que ela pudesse abraçá-lo de frente. E em um último movimento, ambos atingiram o clímax, quase simultaneamente.

Ele largou o corpo sobre a cama, ao lado dela, exausto. Ambos tinham o corpo coberto de suor.

- O que foi isso? Questionou Cuddy, ainda ofegante.

- Quer que eu soletre para você? S-E-X-O S-E-L-V-A-G-E-M! Exclamou ele.

- Muito engraçadinho. Respondeu ela, jogando o travesseiro sobre o rosto de House.

- Eu acho que eu preciso de um drink. Disse House, beijando o ombro de Cuddy.

- E eu acho que você precisa de um banho! Avisou ela.

- Que foi mulher, não está acostumada com cheiro de homem? Interrogou ele.

- Isso não é cheiro de homem de House, isso é...outra coisa! Retrucou ela.

- Se chama M-A-C-U-L-I-N-I-D-A-D-E! Exclamou ele.

- Eu tenho um outro nome para isso...Quer que eu soletre para você? V-O-C-Ê F-E-D-E! Disse ela empurrando-o para fora da cama.

- Como se você tivesse cheiro de lavanda depois de todo esse...exercício! Retrucou ele, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Cuddy sorriu de volta, e House aproveitou para beijá-la novamente.

- Vá tomar um banho! Depois nós conversamos...Avisou Cuddy.

- Me promete que quando eu sair do banho você ainda vai estar aqui? Pediu ele, inseguro.

- Não vou a lugar algum. Eu já estou onde deveria ela, aplicando-lhe um suave beijo sobre os lábios.

Enquanto House caminhou em direção ao banheiro, sem qualquer tipo de roupa. Cuddy se enrolou sobre o lençol e o seguiu. Admirando a parte traseira do corpo dele.

- Tire esses olhos das minhas nádegas, Dra Cuddy! Exclamou ele, virando-se de frente para ela.

- Agora você sabe como eu me sinto quando você faz isso! Estamos quites! Exclamou ela, dando um tapa nas nádegas do médico.

- Ei! Tire essas mãos daí, sua tarada! Gritou House.

- Eu não sou tarada, você é! Retrucou ela.

- Ninfomaníaca! Continuou House, puxando-a para si.

- Seu ladrão de calcinhas! Respondeu ela, se rendendo a ele.

- Lisa Cuddy, quer se juntar a mim nesse banho? Questionou ele, maliciosamente.

Ela não respondeu, simplesmente sorriu maliciosamente enquanto desceu as mãos sobre as nádegas de House e o apertou fortemente ali.

- Vou interpretar isso como um sim...Respondeu ele, puxando o lençol do corpo de Cuddy, deixando-a novamente nua à sua frente.

- Eu acho que você precisa de mais espaço...Bom banho, House. Disse Cuddy, pegando novamente o lençol do chão e saindo em disparada para longe dali.

- Estraga prazeres! O que ela está pensando? Disse ele, passando as mãos sobre as nádegas doloridas.

Enquanto isso, Cuddy se sentou no sofá e começou a sorrir. Finalmente tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela estava feliz...pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Já começava a amanhecer, mas o novo dia estava apenas começando.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. O Dia Seguinte

**48 HORAS**

**CAPÍTULO 2 - O DIA SEGUINTE**

**NC-69 PESSOAL...ESTEJAM AVISADOS!**

* * *

**Casa de House**

Assim que House saiu do banho, encontrou Cuddy deitada no sofá, dormindo um sono profundo. Se aproximou dela, passou as mãos sobre seus cabelos e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Ei Bela Adormecida, vamos dormir na cama. Avisou ele, ao perceber que ela estava abrindo os olhos.

- Que horas são? Já é de manhã? Questionou Cuddy, preocupada.

- É sábado. Você não precisa se preocupar com o horário. Avisou House.

- Combinei com a babá que chegaria em casa cedo. Preciso ir, House...Disse Cuddy, levantando-se do sofá.

- Você está brincando, certo? Quer dizer que você faz o que quiser de mim, me bate, me usa e depois sai correndo? Diz ele, colocando o corpo à frente de Cuddy para que ela não pudesse mais se mexer.

- Eu não vou sair correndo, só preciso ficar com minha filha. Disse ela.

Ele se deitou sobre ela no sofá, vestindo apenas a toalha ao redor da cintura.

- Você não vai a lugar algum...Avisou ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- House, por favor...Implorou ela, tentando resistir.

O médico se levantou, esticou o braço em direção ao telefone e o entregou a ela.

- Ligue para sua babá e avise que você vai chegar tarde. Ordenou ele.

- Não posso! Explicou ela.

- Diga que eu pago o que ela quiser...Disse House, descendo os lábios sobre o corpo de Cuddy.

- E o que eu ganho em troca? Brincou ela.

- Como assim? Eu não sou o suficiente? Retrucou ele, prendendo os braços dela acima da cabeça, para ter mais espaço, e continuar o que estava fazendo.

- Eu vou ligar para a babá. Se você me deixar tomar um banho primeiro...Pediu Cuddy, aplicando um selinho em House.

Assim que Cuddy seguiu em direção ao banheiro. House se vestiu e saiu em disparada para a cozinha. Ele tinha um café muito especial para preparar.

- House, onde você está? Posso ligar para a minha babá? Pediu Cuddy.

- Na cozinha, deixei uma camisa em cima da cama. Pode me esperar na sala, madame...Solicitou ele, tentando fazer uma surpresa.

Alguns minutos depois, ele saiu da cozinha com um prato na mão, entregando-o à Cuddy. Que esperava ansiosamente deitada no sofá, vestindo a camisa listrada que ele havia separado.

- Espero que o café seja do seu agrado, madame...Brincou ele.

Cuddy sorriu diante da cena. Pegou o prato das mãos de House e o puxou para se sentar ao lado dela no sofá.

- Obrigada, eu estava mesmo faminta. Afirmou Cuddy, agracendo-lhe com um beijo.

- Então, falou com a babá? Perguntou House, ansioso.

- Sim, eu acho que nós temos mais algumas horas...Contou ela, entre uma garfada e outra.

House retirou o prato das mãos de Cuddy, o colocou sobre a mesa e deitou-se sobre ela, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Nãooo, eu estou com fome, House! Reclamou Cuddy.

- Eu também. Afirmou ele, maliciosamente.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez. Enquanto as mãos de House passeavam na parte lateral das pernas expostas de Cuddy. Ele foi subindo seu percursso lentamente, e chegou à seguinte constatação:

- Você não está usando calcinha? Questionou ele, eufórico.

- Não, não estou. Você tem alguma coisa contra? Perguntou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior ao perceber o ar de satisfação de House.

- Absolutamente nada, sou totalmente a favor. Afirmou ele, continuando seu serviço.

Por um segundo, House teve uma idéia. Soltou-se de Cuddy e seguiu para a cozinha.

- House o que você está fazendo? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Eu tive uma idéia. Me espere aqui. Solicitou ele.

Quando House retornou, segurava uma vara de pescar com uma das mãos e uma garrafa de champagne com a outra.

-O que você pensa que vai fazer com isso House? Disse Cuddy levantando-se do sofá e seguindo em direção a ele.

- Isso merece uma comemoração! Exclamou ele, colocando a garrafa sobre a mesa.

- Você está louco? Acha que vai conseguir abrir essa garrada com a vara? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Cuddy, minha vara é capaz de fazer coisas inimagináveis. Brincou ele.

House tentou abrir a garrafa, mas logo na primeira tentativa, ela caiu no chão e estourou. Acabando com a brincadeira.

- Muito bem, o que mais a sua vara é capaz de aprontar, Dr. House? Perguntou Cuddy, tentando controlar o riso.

- Espere e verás. Avisou ele, seguindo novamente em direção à cozinha.

Cuddy decidiu segui-lo. House abaixou-se na dispensa, pegando mais uma garrafa de champagne.

- Dessa vez vamos fazer do jeito tradicional. Disse ele, abrindo a garrafa com um abridor.

House pegou 2 copos e ambos voltaram para a sala.

- À nós...Disse ele, brindando com o copo de champagne.

Eles sorriram enquanto tomavam o primeiro gole de champagne. House não conseguiu se controlar ao olhar para ela. Deixou o copo sobre a mesa e aplicou-lhe novamente um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Hummm, você tem gosto de champagne..Falou Cuddy.

- E você tem gosto de champagne e Cuddy. Brincou ele, aprofundando o beijo.

House retirou sua própria blusa sobre a cabeça, deixando-a no chão. E em seguida ajudou Cuddy a abrir os botões da camisa que ela usava.

- Você não está usando sutiã também...isso é melhor do que eu imaginava. Avisou ele, esticando o braço para pegar a garrafa de champagne sobre a mesa.

Assim eu pegou a garrafa, House jogou um pouco do líquido sobre os seios e a barriga de Cuddy, que estremeceu ao sentir o líquido gelado entrar em contato com a sua pele. Logo, o frio que ela sentiu foi substiuído pelo calor da língua de House passeando sobre cada lugar úmido, fazendo com que seu corpo arrepiasse. Quando ele ultrapassou a linha do umbigo de Cuddy, ela logo imaginou aonde ele queria chegar. House parou por alguns instantes, pegou novamente a garrafa de champagne e a virou na boca, parando para admirar o desejo explícito no rosto da mulher à sua frente. Ele sorriu diante da cena. Ela estava de olhos fechado, esperando que ele seguisse seu trajeto entre as pernas entreabertas dela, dando total acesso a ele.

- Você me quer, bem aqui? Provocou ele, tocando-a em seu ponto mais sensível, com a ponta do dedo.

- Não seja estúpido, House, você sabe o que eu quero. Disse ela, impaciente.

Ele não perdeu tempo, posicionou o rosto entre as pernas de Cuddy e começou a explorar o local com a língua.

- Oh meu Deus...Gritou Cuddy, arqueando os quadris e puxando levemente os cabelos de House.

O médico interpretou os movimentos de Cuddy como incentivo, e a sugou fervorosamente, fazendo cada parte do corpo de Cuddy estremecer em resposta. Ela se contorceu intensamente, perdendo o controle da situação. Porém, em se tratando de Lisa Cuddy, ela não podia deixar a situação continuar daquele jeito.

- House, pare! Exclamou ela. Empurrando-o dali.

- Que foi? Machuquei você? Perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Claro que não...eu só não quero me safisfazer sozinha. Avisou ela, sentando-se no colo dele.

Cuddy levou as mãos sobre a calça de House, e o sentiu ali, tão excitado quanto ela.

- Você não consegue tirar suas mãos daí não é mesmo? Disse ele, sarcasticamente.

- Não só as mãos. Afirmou ela, sorrindo para ele.

Ela se virou e pegou a garrafa de champagne, jogando seu conteúdo sobre o tórax de House. Em seguida, Cuddy percorreu cada rastro da bebida com os lábios, sugando e lambendo cada parte molhada do corpo dele, fazendo com que House ficasse ainda mais excitado com aquela situação.

Em nenhum instante Cuddy tirou as mãos que massageavam o conteúdo da calça de House, pelo contrário, ela o acariciava cada vez mais. Sem conseguir se segurar, ao sentir que os lábios de Cuddy se aproximavam da parte superior de sua calça, ele rapidamente a abaixou, deixando-a cair no chão, juntamente com sua roupa íntima.

Eles se entreolharam, trocando faíscas apenas com o olhar. Cuddy jogou mais um pouco de líquido sobre House, justamente sobre o local poer onde suas mãos passeavam anteriormente. Ele gemeu ao sentir o líquido gelado sobre a parte mais sensível de seu corpo, mas logo se aqueceu ao sentir os lábios de Cuddy englobando-o e sugando cada gota do líquido ali derramado.

Passados alguns minutos, sabendo que não iria conseguir se controlar ali por muito tempo, House puxou Cuddy para si, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos e beijando-a novamente, sentindo seu próprio gosto nos lábios dela.

- Direitos iguais, Doutora Cuddy...Pediu House, deitando-se no sofá.

Cuddy se levantou e deitou-se novamente sobre ele. Eles estavam em posições invertidas sobre o sofá, para que cada pudesse continuar o que havia começado. House por baixo, com a cabeça posicionada entre as pernas de Cuddy, enquanto Cuddy permanecia por cima, posicionada entre as pernas dele. Permaneceram ali, até que um deles chegasse próximo ao clímax.

- Cuddy pare...eu não aguento mais...Disse House, ofegante.

E ela parou. Levantou-se do sofá e deitou-se novamente sobre House, dessa vez olhando diretamente em seus olhos, movendo seus quadris de encontro aos dele.

Ele a abraçou, e em apenas alguns movimentos, atingiu o clímax dentro dela.

Em seguida, ao perceber os espasmos do corpo de House, ela o abraçou, sentindo a respiração ofegante daquele homem sobre seu pescoço.

- E agora? Perguntou House, enquanto passava as mãos sobre os cabelos de Cuddy.

- Agora eu preciso ir para casa. Avisou Cuddy, beijando-o nos lábios e levantando-se do sofá em seguida.

- Nada do que eu faça ou diga vai te fazer mudar de idéia? Perguntou House, olhando-a com ar de carência.

Ela apenas sorriu ao olhar para ele, que a puxou novamente para o sofá, caindo sentada em seu colo.

- House...Sussurrou Cuddy.

Ele passou as mãos sobre o rosto de Cuddy, beijando-a ternamente nos lábios.

- Tem certeza que quer ir embora? Disse ele, provocando-a.

- Eu não quero, mas preciso. Avisou Cuddy, levantando-se do colo de House e seguindo em busca de suas roupas.

Cuddy se trocou, e seguiu em direção à porta, esperando que House se juntasse a ela.

- House, eu estou indo! Gritou ela, para que ele ouvisse.

O médico saiu do quarto vestindo a blusa, e caminhou em direção a ela.

- Passo mais tarde para te buscar. Avisou ele, abrindo a porta.

- Mais tarde? Questionou Cuddy.

- Claro. Ou você acha que depois do que aconteceu tudo vai voltar a ser como antes? Perguntou House.

- Não, eu só...não estava preparada. Onde vamos? Disse Cuddy,curiosa.

- Surpresa. Respondeu ele, despedindo-se dela com um beijo.

- Tudo bem, vou ver com quem eu posso deixar a Rachel e te ligo mais tarde. Respondeu ela, dando as costas para ele em seguida.

Assim que House fechou a porta atrás de si, recostou-se sobre ela, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Tudo aquilo era muito melhor do que ele podia imaginar. Mas enquanto isso, ele tinha um encontro para planejar.

_Algumas horas depois..._

Enquanto House cantava em frente ao espelho e se penteava. O telefone começou a tocar incessantemente.

- House sou eu, estou tentando falar com você há séculos, está acontecendo alguma coisa? Perguntava Wilson, do outro lado da linha.

Ao ouvir a mensagem do amigo, House começou a sorrir.

- Se você soubesse o que está acontecendo...meu amigo. Falou ele, continuando a se arrumar.

Alguns minutos depois, ele saiu da casa, subiu em sua moto e seguiu em direção à casa de Cuddy.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Assim que a campainha tocou, Cuddy correu em direção à porta para abri-la.

- Ei...Disse ela, contente ao vê-lo.

- Ei...Repetiu ele, sem graça com a situação.

House retirou uma rosa que escondia nas costas e a entregou a ela.

- Obrigada, House...isso está me parecendo tão...surreal. Afirmou Cuddy, diante da situação.

- Só porque eu te trouxe uma flor? Fique tranquila, no caminho para cá estava passando um funeral e eu a roubei de cima do caixão...Explicou ele.

- House! Exclamou ela, incrédula.

- Brincadeira...Não vai me convidar para entrar? Disse ele, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Claro. A Rachel está dormindo desde que eu cheguei. Estou só esperando que ela acorde para me despedir e já saímos. Avisou Cuddy.

- Nós precisamos esperar que ela acorde para sair? Questionou ele, incrédulo.

- Seja paciente House, seja paciente. Pediu Cuddy, enquanto colocava a rosa em uma vasilha de água.

- Claro, eu sou a pessoa mais paciente que existe...Mentiu ele, seguindo pelo corredor que terminava no quarto de Rachel.

No final do corredor, perto do quarto, havia uma cômoda com um vaso de flor em cima. Num impulso, House esticou a bengala sobre o vaso e o empurrou até que caísse no chão, ocasionando um estrondo. A primeira coisa que se ouviu ao fundo foi uma criança gritando.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Gritava Rachel no quarto.

- Você me paga, House! Exclamou Cuddy, furiosa, seguindo em direção ao quarto de Rachel.

- Ei, eu sou um aleijado, foi sem querer...não tenho culpa se minha bengala costuma esbarrar nas coisas e derrubá-las. Respondeu ele, entrando no quarto logo atrás dela.

- Calma, Rachel, eu estou aqui. Disse Cuddy abraçando a filha.

- Mamãe eu sonhei que um monstro tinha comido você e por isso você sumiu! Exclamou a menina, abraçando Cuddy fortemente.

Ao fundo do quarto, House sorria sarcasticamente e balançava as mãos num aceno para a criança, que gritou ao vê-lo.

- Ei, eu sou o monstro que comeu a sua mãe, mas pode me chamar de Greg. Brincou House, se aproximando da cama onde as duas estavam.

Rachel se assustou e começou a chorar desesperadamente.

- House, cale a boca, ou você volta para casa sozinho! Exclamou Cuddy, furiosa.

- Querida, volte a dormir ok, a mamãe não vai a lugar algum. Estou bem aqui...Avisou Cuddy.

- Como assim não vai a lugar agum? Pensei que nós tínhamos combinado que você ia passear na floresta com o lobo mau aqui...Disse ele, piscando ao notar que Rachel o encarava.

- Você não é o lobo mal! Exclamou Rachel, desconfiada.

- Como você sabe que eu não sou? Questionou House aproximando-se da menina.

- O lobo mau é peludo e você é careca! Explicou a menina, quase furiosa.

Cuddy sorriu diante do comentário da filha, virando-se para ver qual foi a reação de House.

- Ei, eu não sou careca, sou...grisalho! Reclamou House.

- É careca sim! Repetiu Rachel.

- Como você sabe que eu não sou o lobo mau disfarçado de careca manco?Disse House, piscando para Cuddy.

Rachel se esquivou dos braços da mão e seguiu na direção de House, que se sentou na cama perto dela. A menina puxou o nariz de House e disse:

- Que nariz grande você tem...Falou Rachel.

- É pra te cheirar melhor...Afirmou House, modificando a voz para imitar o lobo mau.

- E que olhos grandes você tem...Continuou Rachel, passando as mãos pelos olhos de House.

- São para te ver melhor. Disse House, ainda participando da brincadeira.

- Que boca grande você tem! Exclamou Rachel, abrindo a boca de House.

- É para beijar a sua mãe melhor...Completou House, virando-se de frente para Cuddy e beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios.

- E que bengala grande você tem! Continuou Rachel.

- É para...Tentou dizer House, que foi impedido de falar, assim que as mãos de Cuddy cobriram a sua boca.

- Querida, a mamãe vai precisar sair. Você vai ficar com a sua babá, tudo bem?

- Mas mãe...Disse a menina, descontente.

- Sem mas, volte a dormir, logo logo estarei de volta. Disse Cuddy.

- Tudo bem. Falou Rachel, deitando-se na cama.

- Bons sonhos, querida. Disse Cuddy, beijando a testa da filha.

- Mamãe, posso te perguntar uma coisa? Ele não é o lobo mau né? Sussurrou a menina, para que House não escutasse.

Cuddy sorriu para a filha e confirmou o fato, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos em seguida.

- Seu...idiota! Exclamou Cuddy, empurrando House para fora do quarto da filha.

- Ei, depois de tudo que eu fiz com você e para você é assim que se fala? Questionou ele, fazendo-se de magoado.

- Você devia voltar para casa agora. Sozinho...Retrucou ela.

- É o que você realmente quer? Perguntou House, com ar de ironia.

Ela negou com a cabeça, fazendo com que House a puxasse para si, em um novo e suave beijo.

- Onde vamos? Perguntou Cuddy, curiosa.

- Eu já disse que é surpresa...Afirmou House, puxando-a em direção à porta.

Cuddy se despediu da babá e saiu com House pela porta. Colocou o capacete, e subiu na moto logo depois dele. Ela se agarrou em House, entrelaçando suas mãos sobre o abdome dele.

- Lisa Cuddy, se você descer essas mãos mais alguns centímetros, vai haver um acidente entendeu? Brincou House.

- O que você está pensando, House? Retrucou ela.

- Eu só estou confirmando... que você não consegue tirar essas mãos de cima de mim. Falou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Convencido. É melhor você ligar essa moto agora e me tirar daqui. Ordenou Cuddy.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, chefinha. Disse ele.

E eles seguiram para um destino que apenas House conhecia. O que os aguardava era incerto. Afinal, esse era apenas o dia seguinte...

**PESSOAS, SINTO QUE A CONTINUAÇÃO VAI SER TÃO INCERTA QUANTO O DESTINO DE HOUSE E CUDDY...MAS SE SURGIR UM TEMPINHO PROMETO QUE CONTINUO DE ONDE PAREI, ACREDITEM ISSO É TÃO DIFÍCIL PRA MIM QUANTO PARA VOCÊS...VAMOS TORCER.**


End file.
